A shotgun is a firearm that is adapted to fire pellets or a solid slug. Shotguns come in a variety of sizes, and utilize a variety of operating mechanisms. Examples of operating mechanism include semi-automatic, lever-action, pump-action, single-barreled, double-barreled, etc. Shotguns are typically made of a barrel and a magazine tube connected to a receiver. The magazine tube feeds shotgun cartridges into the receiver, and a trigger group fires the shotgun cartridge which expels the pellets or slug through the barrel. The barrel and magazine tube can be removed from the receiver, along with all of the components that go along with the barrel and magazine tube. However, it may take some time to disassemble the barrel and magazine tube, along with the secondary components, from the receiver.